The Geek got the Girl
by whitem
Summary: My first attempt at a Bonnie centered fic.  Hope y'all find it... interesting.  Reviews are cool, if ya want.  Rated 'T' for mild language and strong innuendo.  One Shot.


Well, this is my first "Bonnie" centered fic. The words of the songs used in this fic aren't important, as much as the feelings they empower. If I didn't put the words down, it would have been a grave injustice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I hope no one hurts me after reading this. The songs used are credited in the story.

The Geek Got The Girl

"What the Hell did I just do?" Bonnie said to herself in the bathroom as she wiped the condensation off the vanity mirror. "Did I just…? Did I just have… sex… with…?"

_It was good, and you know it._ Her inside voice said.

"Shut up." Bonnie whispered vehemently at that damn voice. Why was it always so… smug?

_You like him too. Don't you?_

"I said shut up!" Bonnie said a little louder, slapping her hand on the porcelain sink.

Bonnie stood with her head turned down, and wet locks of hair stuck to her face. She pulled a towel off the towel holder and dried her hair vigorously. Looking around, first behind the vanity mirror, and then in the cabinet under the sink, she desperately tried to find a hair dryer.

"Doesn't this guy even have one?" She said to herself again.

Bonnie harumphed, and wrapped the towel around her body. Folding it over her breasts so it wouldn't fall off, it was almost too short. Almost. Just a touch higher and anyone would have been able to tell that she had herself shaved clean.

After a quick check in the mirror, she opened the bathroom door of the small apartment and spoke as she stepped out.

"I don't suppose you have a hair dryer…?" Bonnie stopped short when she saw the form of her previous night's lover lying on the bed, still asleep. He was half covered with just a sheet, with one leg under, and the other lying on top. The rest of the sheet covered his stomach and waist.

Bonnie bit her lower lip as her eyes drank in every inch of his lanky frame. The narrow chest, his skinny legs… Her eyes stayed a little longer on the area near his waist, as she could see the outline of… _Oh yeah… you like this boy don't you. Correction, this MAN._

"I said Shut Up." Bonnie hissed under her breath.

She had to admit though that no one had pleased her as well as this guy. He had done things that no one else was able to do. Those freckles were so darn cute when he moaned her name the night earlier, and there was something about those ears! He was the only who she had left… marks on. Silently she hoped that the scratches on his back weren't too deep.

A song wafted through the open window, echoing off the other buildings that housed the off-campus students. It reminded her of last night when she approached him at the local bar that Middleton U. students frequented. It was "What About Love", by Heart.

…x x x x…

He looked so lonely, sitting on that barstool. His head down in his arms, and a scotch in his hand, the ice cubes half melted.

Quietly sitting down at his side, she got the bartender's attention, and ordered.

"I'll have what he's having, but make it a double. Straight."

Slowly he raised his head, and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Girl trouble?" She asked innocently.

"Isn't it always?" He answered back.

"Anyone I know?" Bonnie asked, knowing full well who he had been dating. Heck, almost everyone knew. The Geek got the Girl.

The bartender served her drink and she paid, leaving a generous tip. Bonnie picked up the double scotch and eyed it as if it was her only friend at the time, shrugged her shoulders, and downed half of it in one gulp. She breathed out, and then downed the other half.

Shaking her shoulders a bit, Bonnie then did something that not only surprised her, but the boy beside her who had been draining his sorrows for the last hour. She laid a hand on his arm, and asked a question.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?"

His response was less than attractive. "Umm… ahhh… (buurrrp)… Sorry!" He said with widened eyes, clamping a hand over his mouth.

Bonnie just smiled, took his hand and left the bar with him, not caring he smelled like a distillery.

They went to a nearby 24-hour coffee shop, and sat and talked for better than an hour. They talked about everything. From women to cars… women.

When he said the words "I don't know if I can ever love again," a crack appeared in the heart of Bonnie Rockwaller. She stood up, walked around the table, and leaned over and kissed him. Not on the cheek mind you, but full on the lips.

She then whispered in his ear. "Let's get out of here."

They ended up back at his apartment, as it was a little bit closer, and one thing led to another… yadda yadda yadda… Bing bang… BOOM!

…x x x x…

Now she found herself looking at the near naked form of her previous night's lover, and Bonnie was struggling with what she felt. Was it pity what she had done for him? Or was it something… else?

The song echoing through the window ended, and then a DJ's voice could be heard.

"He everybody out there at Middleton Yeeewwww. This is KSMU, your University radio station. We've got stacks and racks of the best on wax! We're continuing with our 'Ode to the 80's', and here is one of my personal favorites, "Making Love Out of Nothing at all", by none other than… Air Supply…"

After a quick scratch on the record, and a 'crap' from the DJ, the song finally started to play.

…x…x…x…

I know just how to whisper,  
and I know just how to cry;

I know just where to find the answers;  
and I know just how to lie.

I know just how to fake it,  
And I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
And then I know just when to dream.

And I know just where to touch you,  
And I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
And I know when to let you loose.

And I know the night is fading,  
And I know that time's gonna fly;  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've got to tell you,  
But I know I've got to give it a try.

And I know the roads to riches,  
And I know the ways to fame;  
I know all the rules  
And then I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game.

But I don't know how to leave you,  
And I'll never let you fall;  
And I don't know how you do it,  
Making love out of nothing at all

(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)

Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all.

Every time I see you all the rays of the sun  
Are streaming through the waves in your hair;

And every star in the sky is taking aim  
At your eyes like a spotlight,  
The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you.

You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright.  
I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know, well it's nothing till I give it to you.

I can make the run or stumble,  
I can make the final block;  
And I can make every tackle, at the sound of the whistle,  
I can make all the stadiums rock.

I can make tonight forever,  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn;  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made,  
And I can make all your demons be gone.

But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all.

(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)

…x…x…x…

The song faded, and then the owner of the stereo must have either turned it down, or off. Breaking herself out of the trance that the song had held over her, Bonnie walked around to the edge of the bed where he was, and gently touched his shoulder waking him up.

"Hey sleepy head." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." Bonnie smiled and touched her still damp hair.

"You don't happen to have a hair dryer, do you?"

"Yeah… umm… check the top drawer of that dresser." He said pointing.

As she walked over to the dresser, his eyes watched every move she made. The sway of her hips, the curve of her waist, the bounce of her breasts. Thinking how lucky he had been, finding a girl like Bonnie after his nasty break-up.

_But Bonnie?_ His own inside voice said. If it had an eyebrow, he could see it raised. With a satisfied smile he watched Bonnie retrieve the hair dryer and disappear back in to the bathroom. Silently he wished that towel would "accidentally" fall off.

Reaching over to the alarm clock, he flipped it to radio and adjusted the volume. They say timing is everything, and this couldn't be any better. The song that just started to play was perfect for what he was feeling.

It was "Geeks Get All The Girls", by American Hi-Fi.

…x…x…x…

Another Friday night,  
you got the feeling right,  
at the bar when he see's her coming over.

What'cha gonna do, when she walks up to you?  
Tongue tied, better get yourself together.

Down another drink, to give him time to think.

What's your sign, hey I think you know a friend of mine.

All the stupid lines that he had ever heard, wouldn't come to mind, he couldn't say a word.

Tonight, tonight he's gonna get it right, even losers can get lucky sometimes.  
All the freaks gone on a winning streak.  
In a perfect world all the geeks get the girls.

Got her holdin' steady, forgot her name already.

Sweatin' hard, not a smooth operator.

She's got it goin' on, dancin' to her favorite song.

He's got the line "Is it your place or mine?"

She turns and walked away, where did he go wrong?

But waitin' by the car, she said "What took you so long?"

Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right. Even losers can get lucky sometimes.

All the freaks gone on a winning streak! In a perfect world all the geeks get the girls.

The very next day, he guessed she ran away.

The one and only in his bed so lonely.

But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin.

As crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream.

And all around the world people shout it out, the geeks got the girl!

Last night he finally got it right! Even losers can get lucky sometimes!

All the freaks gone on a winning streak!

Shout it all around the world, cause the geeks get the girls!

Last night he finally got it right! Even losers can lucky sometimes.

All the freaks gone on a winning streak!

Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls!

Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls!

…x…x…x…

After drying her hair, Bonnie again walked out of the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around her. She knelt down to the floor to pick up her panties when she noticed a pair of eyes raise slightly from the bed, hoping to catch a glimpse if that towel did just happen to fall off.

"You ARE incorrigible, aren't you?" Bonnie said with a wicked smile as she slinked herself up onto the bed, and lay on top of him. "Don't you have classes anytime today?"

"Just a lab, and that's not 'til noon."

"Well… I've got a 9:30 Art Class, and I can't be late. It's…" She reached over and turned the clock so she could see it. "Not quite 8:30."

"You could get there from here in, say, 20 minutes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That leaves us with 40."

"I suppose…" Bonnie said, and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. Playing with his ears as she continued to kiss him she felt something tug at the towel, and suddenly found herself naked, on top of him. Again.

With a deft move, she suddenly found herself flipped over and underneath him. "Whoa there, cowboy!"

Bonnie threw her head back as he began doing things to her that felt sooo good! She finally couldn't hold back anymore, and screamed out his name…

"Oh… Ned!"

The end…

-------------------------------------------------

With apologies to Zaratan. Sorry Dude, got the idea, and had to run with it!

Suppose I better run now, huh? (ducks and runs)


End file.
